Nightmare Before Drama
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Chris reveals one last surprise that before the 22 teenagers could finally leave, they have to do one last performance of the Nightmare Before Christmas.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or the Nightmare Before Christmas. Nothing, I own nothing. Sad is it not?

Author's Note: I love The Nightmare Before Christmas, I always loved that movie and has inspired me. I love the songs and well, I just imagine Total Drama Island with them. I hope I haven't missed anyone. Like I almost forgot Santa Claus (how?).

Nightmare Before Drama

Cast List in Songs/Scenarios

Oogie Boogie: Duncan

Jack Skellington: Justin

Lock: Ezekiel

Shock: Noah

Barrel: Cody

Sally: Beth

Mayor: DJ

Dr. Finklestein: Harold (Mainly cause Noah is already used)

Santa Claus: Owen

Chorus: All the others

Kidnap the Santa Claus

"Okay guys, now that I have your attention, I would like to announce something important. As you all know very well, Total Drama Action has just ended with Justin winning the million dollars, by some miracle, and well you guys just want to leave. But you can't! There is one last clause to the contract you all signed at the beginning and I mean all of you. May I present all the campers who have participated in Total Drama since the beginning!" Chris announced, his trademark grin plastered on his face. All 22 of the competitors groaned. Was he serious? How much more could Chris throw at them?

"Aww, don't be like that, this will actually be fun. Well, only fun if you like singing, dancing, and the performing arts. Since we have already done almost all the movie genres but one, we have to do that last one and it is…musicals! I know you guys generally think musicals are dorky and kiddish, way too young for you cool cats but think again! For you are going to be in one!" Even louder groaning came from the campers. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on guys, I chose a good one! It has always been a favorite of mine and I am sure some of you are going to enjoy it." Chris winks noticeably at Duncan. Duncan raises his eyebrow back and Chris smirked again.

"Yes, you guys are going to love it. Not that you really have much choice of course, it is in your contract. But I am very sure it will appeal to at least some of you. It's not going to be something like Cats, Singing in the Rain, Annie, etc. Those have already been done to death. That, and I would get sued and I do not need another lawsuit." Chris glared daggers at Courtney at the lawsuit part. "Nor is it High School Musical or whatever. Thank your lucky stars for that. Because I was very well capable of making you do that and I just know how much you would love that. You'd guys hate that, most people your age do for whatever reason. I can't imagine why, I rather enjoyed that movie myself but whatever. No, what I have chosen is what I consider to be one of the greatest movies of all time. I have chosen the one…the only…NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!" The campers stared blankly at him and he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Clearly you guys do not have very good taste in movies, I mean really. How could you not know what it is? Seriously. You guys are LOSERS! Here, just take your damn scripts, memorize your part, and we'll meet again for the first performance in a few days. The schedule will be posted later but start with the Kidnapping, that's the first one. Sheesh." Chris picked up the huge box standing by him and opened it, pulling out a giant stack of scripts and throwing it to each person.

"Duncan, Justin, Owen, Beth, you guys are going to be our four major leads. Got that? You guys are going to be the ones carrying this performance and if it is not a good one, you guys will not be let loose until it is. Understand? That goes for all of you. Give a good performance or none of you will be allowed to stop until you do. So get to it! We don't have forever you know. I recommend starting now." Chris turned and left in a huff, obviously upset that none of them apparently even knew what the Nightmare Before Christmas even was. How could they not know? Tim Burton was a genius. Which reminded him to make a couple of phone call. He waved to Chef.

"Chef, I will be making some important calls. Just make sure the kids aren't doing something stupid, okay? Man, I hate kids. No respect or any idea of culture. Ugh, why did I have to host a show with those losers? I need a break. Maybe I could still get that spa visit; do you think it's still good?" Chef shrugged.

"I don't know Chris; maybe you should not get one. I mean really, I haven't got one yet and…wait a minute, you still owe me money! Chris! Get back here!" Chef chased after Chris who ran for his life as Chris had yet to pay him his money and Chef seemed to be mad. Really mad. Chris ran faster, hoping to get away and cried out as Chef tackled him to the ground.

Duncan scanned his eyes over the page, reading it, and a slow smile crept over his face. Okay, it was really weird but he could deal with it. He had done worse. And outside of the whole 'creepy sack of bugs' thing, it was very interesting. Very interesting indeed…he let out an evil laugh. Muhahahaha, yes, this was going to be fun. He glanced at Courtney and frowned. The familiar feeling of anger washed over him and he wished that he really could do stuff to her. Dang probation restrictions, he didn't need to go to juvie again, actually it would be real jail if he went one more time. Real jail would not be fun as they were so much stricter and meaner there and he would not be let out for a long, long time. Also, being put in with real murderers, rapists, and other nasty dudes would not exactly be his idea of fun. He might be able to take one or two but he knew that would just be asking for a fight and a fight that he'd probably lose although he would get the pleasure of leaving some damage on the others. Although, then he would be beaten to a bloody pulp and that was just not fun. But oh, the things he wished to do to Courtney, they weren't entirely all legal. And not in a good way. He wanted to hurt her, hurt her bad. It was her fault! Her fault! He couldn't believe he had ever liked her! That's what you get for trusting people. Girls were nasty creatures, selling you out for money and vanity. He could understand guys doing that but girls? Girls weren't supposed to! They were supposed to do what you say! They were supposed to…agh! Courtney really was horrible. He actually felt gratitude towards Harold for sticking up for him, him and Justin and a couple of others…and that was something he had never expected. Ever. Especially from Harold. Guys like Harold, being friends, standing up for him? Someone he had always thought of as a geeky loser with no talent or charm or much of anything? And while Harold really was kind of a loser, he actually did have (albeit strange) talents. Harold was smart, weird and geeky yes, but he really was good at science and psychology, how does one, reading psychology reading books on the toilet for a few minutes at the time, actually learn about people anyhow? Harold was a surprisingly good dancer and was actually quite light on his toes, couldn't hit worth shit and was physically weak, but dang the guy could evade dodge balls and other things. He had one mean beatbox skill and he actually could pick open a locked safe, saving all their lives from almost drowning. Harold may have been a loser but, and Duncan hated to admit it, he actually had talent and really could do (some) things. He regretted being so mean to Harold, the geeky kid didn't deserve it, most of the time, and well, Harold was right. What type of marine leaves his fellow soldiers alone anyway? Well, not that Duncan or any of them were really marines or soldiers or even having an actual fight, but it still struck him. He did leave his sort-of friend teammates behind many times, not counting then. He couldn't believe Harold had been right. Ever since, the two of them had been on a friendlier relationship and he stopped beating on Harold except in a friendly joking manner. He actually apologized for the many times he had beaten and humiliated Harold, especially about the underwear incident. Harold had been shocked as had been everyone else since this was Duncan and if there was one thing about him is that he never apologized, especially openly like that, ever. To people like Harold especially. But then again, Courtney had put a new perspective on things for him. He learned how to be nice to his friends and how to stay loyal, unlike her. He still couldn't believe at times that she had done that, framed him, got him booted out and eliminated. And he had done everything for her! She hadn't even been sorry, not one tiny bit! She had been the lowest scumbag, a slug, some lowly foul creature that he couldn't really think of anything to describe how horrible she was. Even Heather during that first season had been better than her and Heather had been horrible then. At least Heather had actually changed, unlike that whore Courtney. She…she…agh, why couldn't he do something to her? She deserved it, a little bloodshed never hurt but still, it wasn't worth going to jail over, at least not yet it wasn't. It might be in the future but damn it if he was going to fall apart now! At least he had a good role in this stupid play that actually turned out to be not so stupid. He gets to be a villain! How could he not like that? And it also did give him more ideas on things he wished to do to Courtney but couldn't, like strapping her on a roulette wheel and throwing giant dice down to determine which method of torture and pain he would use on her. Ahh, sigh. If only.

Justin read his and was shocked by how similar he and this 'Jack' character were. He had never seen this film, he never really watched many movies as a kid and he was always so busy with his modeling and everything, but it was scary and uncanny how similar he and Jack were alike. Well, except for the whole alive/dead thing, Jack was just a skeleton and Justin was…well, alive. Jack was someone famous and loved by everyone, locked in a job he no longer really wanted to do, he got bored and wanted something new. That was what Justin wanted too. Justin wanted to be known for more than just his good looks and sexy body, well, he didn't mind being known for that but he also wanted to be more, so people see…him. All his life, people saw a gorgeous face and body but they ignore him. They didn't value his opinions or ideas. They just saw a moneymaker, a sex symbol. Well no more. After this was over, he was going to do something good and while he had not been proud of everything he had done, he did what he could to win and win fairly. So what if he had avoided trying to work as much as possible? Some of that stuff had just been too insane because seriously, if someone told you to jump off a really high point onto a small target far below that was not a soft landing, would you do it? That was too extreme for him. He couldn't do it. It was a secret of his but actually, his accuracy and precision were actually pretty poor do to a faulty glitch in his eyes where things at far distance seemed to disappear or switch positions. He never told anyone because it ashamed him, he just could not hit far targets. And he was glad he didn't. Watching Trent and DJ jump did not exactly make it look safe, at all. DJ got a severe electric shock that knocked him out for a few minutes, fortunately it was not a strong enough current to electrocute him but it was good enough to deal some damage. And Trent…well, Trent seemed to be pulling off a Tyler that day and severely injured himself in a place no guy wants to be injured. Um, yeah, not happening. And he did not need to strain himself pushing a cart (glances at Owen) or sweat over digging holes, why not let someone else do it? Getting dirty unless it was on his terms was something he just would not do.

And so what if he took care of his body more than the others? Why shouldn't he? After all, it's the only one you would get in this life unless you happen to be a shape-shifter or something, but as most people weren't, they only had one like him. He didn't want to be a weakling or a fat ragamuffin like Owen (who is surprisingly strong). He liked Owen and respected the guy, but his eating habits and self-care were just repulsive. Admittably, Owen's ability to pretty much eat anything edible (and many not so edible) things was impressive yet also fairly unnerving and downright creepy. If someone chopped up a dead body and fed it to Owen, Owen would probably still eat every piece. Owen would totally be a cannibal, especially if there was no food. He'd probably crack LONG before anyone else did. Still, as long as Owen was well fed, he was a decent and usually likable guy. The other guys did not impress him very much either with the exception of Duncan. Duncan was tough, strong, and quick on his feet. He did not waste his potential on food, drink, or entertainment. Justin had been proud when Duncan broke up with Courtney, that girl was just trouble. Justin never liked her; she was always such an annoying whiny bitch who seemed to think he was useless. Hah! He showed her by beating her in that final challenge, she had gotten overconfident and messed up. That and she didn't take him seriously. No one had, actually. For him to reach the final 2 had been a shock to…well, everyone. No one had ever seen that final victory coming, it had almost seemed assured that Courtney had been going to win but then she made that mistake of insulting Beth and him one too many times and let her guard down. He knocked her down and rushed past her for the goal, reaching it before she even got up. It had been one of the proudest moments of his life, sweetened especially that she had lost and wouldn't get anything. She didn't deserve to and everyone knew it. So that had been fun. That, and he got revenge on her for various insults, snide remarks, threats, trickery, and downright nastiness that she had done to him and everyone else. The girl betrayed Duncan for crying out loud! She liked him but when it came down to him or the money, she totally shoved him right out the door! Justin had felt…surprise. And hurt. For Duncan. He…cared. He didn't care about Trent or Gwen or any of the rest of the stupid losers (outside of Beth and Owen) but he had felt sorry for Duncan. He had a feeling Courtney would do that but he had started to wonder if she wouldn't because coming on to the show, he learned to expect people to act more...different, than he expected. He sniffed danger on her from the moment he layed eyes on her, he had recognized it because he acted a lot like that as well before he actually made friends with some wonderful people, but ignored it. Maybe he could have saved Duncan…oh well; the punk wouldn't have listened anyway, the way he was then. Poor guy had been head-over-heels and and when she betrayed him like that and let him fall instead of her, he had been crushed. She let them take him away and she didn't say anything. And actually, he hadn't done anything. It had all been Courtney but somehow it pointed to Duncan, he had been framed. Justin did try to keep Duncan in but had been overruled. He owed it to Duncan to win and actually started trying and it felt…good.

Beth lifter her eyes from her script to look at Justin who seemed to be in deep concentration reading his. Beth had always admired Justin and when he had seemed to just be using her (and well, he had been for a while before he really did become her friend); she made up another boyfriend that was so much nicer than Justin. Justin had been wild with jealousy. He didn't believe it at first but she played her part until he had and then he had been so angry. It would have been more entertaining had it not been so scary. He had totally flipped and he had been a wild man for a bit, throwing stuff, yelling, he actually punched a couple holes in the wall and accidentally beat Harold and Courtney (although Courtney provoked him calling him a loser when he was in his angry phase). Eventually, Beth had felt guilty and confessed to him that her boyfriend was made up and she was just trying to make him jealous. Justin had been shocked. Then he went sad and refused to talk to anyone for a while. Took all his meals alone just staring at the fire. Finally he had come out and admitted that he liked her and wanted to be with her. Beth had been shocked as well but she soon realized he was serious when Justin pulled her close and kissed her. That was the happiest day of her life and they were always found together now and they were pretty much known as an official couple (even though they had tried to keep that a secret for a while).

Beth thought Sally was a bit like her. A person who cared for others, especially Jack. Jack had always been friends with Sally but had never realized what he was missing was right in front of him. The thing he was looking for in those presents…, it wasn't what was inside of them but the thoughts and feelings that went behind it that Jack had been looking for. Being dead for a long time, he had been unfamiliar with the heart of it. Justin had been like that, shallow and vain, cold and uncaring to anyone but himself before he joined the show. And while he still was very obsessive with looks (old habits die hard), it wasn't as bad as it had been and he actually saw people now. People weren't just what they appeared to be on the outside, it was their inside that mattered. Justin also wanted to be more, he had always dreamed of it, just like Jack did. Justin himself told her. But maybe he could stick to what he does best and do the best he can, just like Jack. He didn't have to be any different, just use his given gifts to the joy and advantage of helping himself AND others. She was surprised that this actually had a lesson, no wonder Chris liked this movie so much. She supposed it could be worse. She smiled, her now bright white teeth shining brightly. She looked at Justin, watching his eyes light up, reading the script more fervently, again lost in the story. He always did take his roles seriously. She walked over to where he was, pressing herself close to him. Justin's arm went around her waist pulling her closer and she sighed in contentment. Yes, she supposed things could be a lot worse.

Owen read the script. Boring. Blah blah blah, at least he gets to be Santa Claus! How cool was that? He always wanted to meet Santa Claus and he was honored to be his hero. That, and he gets a lot of free food! Maybe, possibly, if they use real food. He just hoped he didn't have to squeeze down any chimneys. That would be a little problem. How did Santa Claus do it anyways? Oh well. Reading further, his eyes squinted. Wait a minute…what was this about kidnapping?

Performance Day

Cody, Noah, and Ezekiel hesitantly made their way onto the brightly lit stage where the others were watching. Today, it was just them and Duncan. Of course Duncan got the part of Mr. Oogie Boogie. That totally fit him; he was scary and tough and would love to see them in pain. Just like Oogie. Duncan smirked at them and they shivered. Yep, just like the boogie man. They wouldn't be at all surprised if he really turned out to be the real boogie man, the nightmare of all nerds and losers like them. Duncan had gotten better but he still did love to keep the image of tough guy and beating nerds and losers up. After all, it was his thing. They sighed when Chris held up a sign that said: GET ON WITH IT! They rolled their eyes and the music started.

All: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?

Ezekiel: I wanna do it!

Cody: Let's draw straws

Noah: Jack said we should work together, Three of a kind

All:

Birds of a feather

Now and forever

Wheeee

La, la, la, la, la…

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight

Throw away the key and then

Turn off all the lights

Ezekiel:

First, we're going to set some bait

Inside a nasty trap and wait

When he comes a-sniffing we will

Snap the trap and close the gate

Cody:

Wait! I've got a better plan

To catch this big red lobster man

Let's pop him in a boiling pot

And when he's done we'll butter him up!

All:

Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Throw him in a box

Bury him for ninety years

Then see if he talks

Noah:

Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man

Can take the whole thing over then

He'll be so pleased, I do declare

That he will cook him rare

All:

Wheeee!

Ezekiel:

I say that we take a cannon

Aim it at his door and then

Knock three times and when he answers

Sandy Claws will be no more

Noah:

You're so stupid, think now

If we blow him up into smithereens

We may lose some pieces

And then Jack will beat us black and green

All:

Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Tie him in a bag

Throw him in the ocean

Then see if he is sad

Ezekiel and Noah:

Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around

If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town

Cody:

He'll be so pleased by our success

That he'll reward us too, I bet

All:

Perhaps he'll make his special brew

Of snake and spider stew

Yummm!

We're his little henchmen

And we take our job with pride

We do our best to please him

And stay on his good side

Noah: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb

Cody: I'm not the dumb one

Ezekiel: You're no fun

Noah: Shut up!

Ezekiel: Make me!

Noah:

I've got something, listen now

This one is real good, you'll see

We'll send a present to his door

Upon there'll be a note to read

Now, in the box we'll wait and hide

All:

Until his curiosity

Entices him to look inside

And then we'll have him

One, two, three

All:

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick

Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits

Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see

Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key

The music stopped and Noah, Cody, and Ezekiel sighed in relief now that that was over. They don't have any more songs to sing except as chorus and that was just fine with them. That was torture, having to perform. They looked up to see everyone clapping and smiling. Chris stepped onstage.

"Thank you for that wonderful performance Ezekiel, Noah, and Cody. I am surprised you had it in you. Next time it will be Duncan's turn to sing the Oogie Boogie Man theme song, a song I am quite sure he is going to ooh and ahh us with due to his wonderful singing, acting, and just plain scariness." Chris tacked on, receiving a glare from Duncan. Chris just smirked back.

"See you next time on Total! Drama! Musical! Uh, thank you very much. Chris has left the building." The lights dimmed and when they returned back to normal, Chris was gone and everyone just stared at the spot where he just stood.

"Man I hate it when he does that." Duncan muttered and everyone agreed to that.

Author's Note: Yet another story. I really should stop writing so many because I have to work on my others like the Maximum Ride and Total Drama Macbeth. Darn you inspiration that keeps sidetracking into new stuff instead of new ideas for my other stories! Now I have to write it, lol. Heh, whatever. Anyhow, I love the Nightmare Before Christmas and think it is one of the best movies ever. I always loved it and the message and theme. Plus it has awesome music that is just so dang addictive that I bought the soundtrack for my ipod (unfortunately don't have a physical copy, probably to the relief of my family because if I did, I would play it over and over). Hehe, Duncan is totally Mr. Oogie Boogie. And I always imagined Justin as Jack when I compare Total Drama Island to the Nightmare Before Christmas. It just fits. Forget Trent, go Justin! Yeah, if you didn't know already which you should, Justin is my favorite Total Drama character and Duncan is a VERY close second. How could they not be the lead? So I admit I made Justin win TDA which in my mind he of course should but more importantly **COURTNEY SHOULD NOT WIN**. Apparently, I just can not in a Total Drama Story resist the temptation to put in some Courtney bashing. I don't like her. Any respect I had? Gone with the Wind, baby. Normally I am not a character basher who bashes characters they don't like. I usually am very open and considerate of characters or at the least neutral. But there is just something about Courtney that just makes me REALLY DISLIKE her. I do not hate her, I have yet to reach that point and I don't think I am capable of it, but if I was possible of it, I would hate her. She just pisses me off. Something about her…ugh. That's not to say I do not read good Duncan/Courtney stories. I do. When it is a good story, I totally love that couple. But the couple is quite frankly overrated and ruined by over-usage in Total Drama stories and I just don't like Courtney as a person quite frankly. I love Duncan and can tolerate Courtney as when they're together it was all sweet but ever since she attempted to sell him out for a million dollars I have just despised her because I understand Heather, Justin, and the others doing that but for Courtney the "C.I.T." rule follower, perfect princess, blah blah blah, I was mad. She's such a hypocrite and really, just admit it people. If it came down to a million dollars and Duncan's life, she would totally say "Screw you Duncan, I have a million dollars!" and just leave him to die when he loved her. How mean is that? She always claimed to be above the others and the most worthy but she doesn't follow her own standards that she tries to hold to others. And really? I think she is the most narcissistic person on that show and that is saying something. Even Justin, Chris, and Heather seem to be less selfish and narcissistic then her. Chris doesn't need to, he already owns the show and them, Heather has gotten nicer since season 1 and actually is friendly, and I have yet to ever hear Justin openly say one bad thing about anyone (except in Episode 4 where he appears to be planning to use Beth but he doesn't really, just more to get her to do stuff he doesn't feel like doing). All Courtney does is complain and insult and deride the others. If it wasn't for Duncan liking her, I think that her fan-base would be WAY SMALLER. Because anyone Duncan likes, we all like. Not to say she wouldn't have one although I must wonder why about that, but she just isn't that nice or as useful as she claims to be. More like she'll beat you up if you disagree with her. She is even more rage-aholic than Eva as she is much easier to make mad and at least Eva makes no pretenses. Heck, I'd be Team Anyone that isn't Courtney any day as unless Courtney changes, she is a horrible undeserving cold hearted…*continues rant mumbling some very bad names and words to describe Courtney*… and last of all, she stinks. I mean if someone can actually piss me off enough to make a very long rant about how much they suck, they must be a terrible person. Because I am usually such a moderate person. I am all about being open to others opinions and views etc but when it comes to Courtney I just raise a red flag that makes me want to bash her head in.

Ps. Ugh, I really must stop the Courtney bashing! This story isn't even about it and I can not resist putting it in. She just infuriates me that much. I am sorry for those I offend who do like Courtney for whatever reason but I just think she is a terrible person. I am not attacking you, I am just attacking Courtney. Once again, I mean no offense to anyone, even the Courtney lovers, except Courtney. I don't like her. But all you other people, I do like and am sorry if I offend anyone.


End file.
